


【尤诺阿斯】绝对契合

by tiantiantian



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22949800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiantiantian/pseuds/tiantiantian
Summary: abo车
Relationships: Asta/Yuno (Black Clover)
Kudos: 18





	【尤诺阿斯】绝对契合

**Author's Note:**

> 很柴很难吃很ooc，慎点

正文：

一呼一吸之间都是无处不在的薄荷糖的甜味，明明应该是很清新干净的味道，却让嗅着这阵味道的阿斯塔的意识逐渐模糊，全身都蔓延起了惊涛骇浪般骤然涌起的燥热。

好热，好热。  
怎么会这么热。

阿斯塔的后颈越来越烫，他眯着眼睛，喉咙里发出微微的喘息声，尤诺还把他紧紧锁在怀里，力道大的像是要把他揉进自己的身体，仿佛永远都抱不够似的拼命索取这安静的片刻。空气里不知何时弥漫起一股水蜜桃般甜蜜的味道，这股若隐若现的味道一出现，就立刻被如同精准瞄准了猎物的薄荷糖味道锁定，缠绵的交织在一起，扭曲成愈发撩人的味道。

后面那个难以启齿的地方不知为何变得异常空虚，似乎是有自我生命一样微微的收缩着，自动分泌出的温热液体浸湿了身下的裤子，黏糊糊的贴着皮肤。阿斯塔不知道他这是发情了，身体上本能的感到不舒服的omega难耐的抬起腿想要摆脱这片苦海，可同样处在发情热期的alpha注定不会给他有这样的机会。

尤诺此时已经硬的发疼，裤子都被顶起鼓鼓囊囊的一大块。alpha似乎对这种事情有着与生俱来的天赋，不用引导也能无师自通的领会自己应该做的事情。他压低阿斯塔的腿弯，把他的已经湿透的裤子褪了下来，扔在一边的地板上。那处不用看就知道湿的不行，亮晶晶的肠液还在从里面流淌出来，尤诺解开裤子，托着他的后腰，抵着他湿漉漉的臀缝就急不可耐的撞了进去。

“哈啊——”

抓着尤诺肩膀的手掌猛的收紧，空虚被一下填满的饱胀感让阿斯塔下意识呻吟出声，残存的意思让他睁着眼睛与尤诺对视，想开口说话，一张口却只能发出煽情的喘息声。

“尤、尤诺……”

即使内里已经潮湿温热，但从未被开拓过的地方依然紧的不行，尤诺一进入，湿滑的软肉就自动缠绞了上来，热情的把他尽数包裹住。

异物的侵入让他感到被占有后的不适应，但身体却并不抗拒，omega和alpha的契合是从很久开始就刻在基因里不能违背的本能。阿斯塔伸出手抓紧身下的床单，颈窝里都是湿热的汗液，混合着两种信息素的味道，并不难闻，尤诺甚至想弯下腰去，在阿斯塔的脖颈处深深的呼吸一口。

他把阿斯塔的双腿缠在自己腰上，好进得更深一些。这个姿势做久了对别人来说会很累，然而对为了成为魔法帝而日夜锻炼身体素质的阿斯塔来说不是什么难事，但是这个他唯一的强项在此刻或许称不上是个优点，因为姿势的缘故，尤诺甚至能够一下顶到他的生殖腔口。

“唔啊——”  
“太、太深了——”

后面又酸又胀，被撞到生殖腔更是让阿斯塔一下子绷紧了小腿，敏感的内里瞬间涌出了更多的肠液，因为无法承受而带上哭腔的音调格外色情。生殖腔口那块软肉黏黏腻腻的吸着他，尤诺托着阿斯塔腰臀的掌心里湿润一片，他喘着气稍稍退出了一点，然后更深的撞进去。

生殖腔被一点点操开的感觉并不好受，即使是意识模糊的阿斯塔也在下意识抗拒着，尤诺却不允许他有任何的拒绝，他每次撞击都把整根  
尽数埋进去，好让阿斯塔尽快适应自己。

空气里信息素的味道愈发浓烈，后颈那块凸起的皮肤因为情热而勃勃跳动，散发出更加甜蜜且意乱情迷的气息，诱惑着人上去咬一口。

快感累积到顶峰之时，阿斯塔浑身发软的射了出来，稀薄的乳白色浊液滴落在自己的腰腹，弄得一塌糊涂。

尤诺把躺着全身无力的阿斯塔抱起来坐在自己身上，在最后射进生殖腔的同时，狠狠的咬在了他后颈的腺体上，把自己的信息素注进去，完成了彻底标记。


End file.
